Flame Demon Prince
by Blaze Dragon Emperor
Summary: Summary: After Igneel left Natsu he was wandering in the jungle when a fire demon queen came and took him under her as her student and foster son she unsealed some of his etherious power. Summary kind a suck I know. A smarter, stronger & cool Natsu will be introduced.


FLAME DEMON PRINCE

Hey guys thisis Blaze Dragon Emperor here this is my 1st fan fiction story hope you all like it.

Summary: After Igneel left Natsu he was wandering in the jungle when a fire demon queen came and took him under her as her student and foster son she unsealed some of his etherious power. Summary kind a suck I know. A smarter, stronger & cool Natsu will be introduced.

All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except this story.

 **Chapter 1: The demon found her son and a new guild mate:**

A boy at age of 10 (A/N: Natsu is 2 years older than cannon) was wandering in the jungle looking for his foster father he has spiky pink hair wearing a red half sleeve t-shirt and white shorts but most interesting thing he has a dragon scale like scarf around his neck this boy is Natsu Dragneel.

"Igneel where are you?!" Natsu was looking for his dragon parent but couldn't find him suddenly some big beast came to attack him they were wyverns a lot of them.

" **Fire dragon iron fist** " Natsu ablaze his fist then attack the wyverns some were blown a bit but that anger them more.

" **Fire dragon's roar** " Natsu use his breath attack to slow them down but the quantity in number of them was too much for the little boy suddenly his left eye's pupil became red and the white side became black (A/N: Just like Ken Kanaki's ghoul eye from Tokyo Ghoul). Dark blood red fire covered his whole body his voice became like monster's voice.

" **AAAAAGGHHHHHH** " he roared and blasts a fire wave at them in result of that he defeated all the wyverns and also destroyed a very big part of the jungle he made a smirk mentally praise himself and then he passes out.

 **Else where**

The demons realm is complete different world than earthland it has many countries each represent different element each country has a king or queen but above them all was the all king whose orders were followed by everyone. Just like earthland but instead of human demons live there. The queen of fire country Ifreet was laying on her bed staring at the ceilings walls of her room she was bored nothing to do. Ifreet is a young beautiful woman who looks like she is in her middle twenties her hair has a color of pinkish red she has big bosom her skin color is white and height around 6". She was wearing red kimono with black flame designs all over it.

"I am so bored wish something interesting just happen" She wasn't married so naturally she didn't have any kids and a day before she had return from a meeting from all king's palace and kick the ass of earth demon king because he was insulting her.

As soon as she said that she senses a big amount of fire curse power and realizes that this power is very similar to the black wizard Zeref. While he was a cursed human Zeref was still a very powerful being that even the all king acknowledges.

'Whose power is that? It very similar to him but not completely his' she thought to herself some fire covered her body and she disappeared from her castle.

 **In the jungle**

Natsu was pass out with a sudden release of huge amount power when he woke up he saw a woman looking at the destruction he caused with a lot of interest then she noticed the boy was awake looking at her weirdly.

"Who are you little boy?" she asked him" I am Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel who are you lady?"

He asked her in return she widen her eyes a bit then she recompose herself 'Natsu Dragneel Zeref's little brother and his strongest demon what is he doing here and said son of Igneel why did that over grown lizard trained him?' She thought."I am Ifreet fire demon queen" Natsu became a little excited to see a demon queen "WOW THAT IS SO COOL!" he exclaimed happily She then suddenly had an idea as a smile came across her face and she asked him "Say Natsu would you like to learn fire demon power?" He thought about it then asked her "Why do you want to teach me?" he asked her an in return she said "I have no kids of my own and looking at your "art" you could use a teacher" she explained to him Natsu agrees to her and said "Alright" showing his toothy grin. 'You and I have a lot of Natsu' she thought. Both of them covered in flame and vanished in thin air.

 **Ten years later in Oshibana city**

"Natsu come on wake up!" Natsu was in a train and was suffering from motion sickness he tried to look to and see a blue cat trying to wake him up.

"Oh Happy so we finally reached huh? Then why I am still having motion sickness?" he said trying told his breakfast from coming outside from his mouth. "We are almost there stand up" cat named Happy said "O-K "He said weakly. After some time the train stopped and he feel like alive again "finally out of that nightmare" he said and came out of the train and Happy followed him. It's been 6 years since her foster mother send him back to earthland so he could continue his journey to find Igneel. Currently Natsu and his flying cat partner Happy were in Oshibana town they heard that a salamander is in that town so he went there to investigate in hopes for finding Igneel he was still thinking that this is another goose chase but he had to see by himself. He wears a blue one sleeved skin tight jacket half zipped up beneath it was a grey sleeveless t-shirt and black jeans war black finger less gloves and a red full sleeved jacket and his scarf around his neck. His height is 6".

 **Elsewhere in that city**

"What this is the only magic shop in this town?" a blond girl asked the shop keeper "This town doesn't have many wizard I open this shop for travelling mages" the girl gave a heavy sigh.

"So coming here was a waste of time" she said to herself.

"Hey now don't say that here I have something for you here this is a color magic very popular around girls it can change color of your dress at your will" he said as he shown her a pen like object and change the color of his dress.

"Thanks but I already have one of those" she replied than her eyes fall on a gate key "How much worth is this key?" she asked looking at a silver key.

"Oh the silver dog so you are a celestial wizard? That is nice but this one is not known for its magic strength in fact it is not strong at all" he told her.

"I know that I just want it" she said happily "how much for it?" she asked "20,000 jewels" he replied the girl asked again in disbelieve "I am sorry how much was it?" she asked again "20,000 jewels" he said again then the girl sat on the counter and asked in a seductive manner" Oh come how much it is really you handsome old man" she winked at him.

Few minutes later

"A thousand jewel that is all my sex appeal is worth" she sighed then she heard some girls gathering towards a man she heard them talking "YOU HEARD SALAMNADER IN THIS TWON" 'Salamander that famous wizard is in this town?' the girl thought.

"Hey Happy I think this another goose chase" Natsu said to happy. "Probably but it might be true though that it is Igneel" Happy replied to him."We could have seen him by now he is giant as a 50 stories high building" then they heard a lot of girls trying to get attention from someone.

The girl came to the group and saw a man with dark blue hair wearing short sleeved shirt, red stripped pants and large bracelets on his right arm the man looked at the girl with a smirk than her eyes became heart like and like all the girls she started to become her fan 'why is my heart is beating so fast because he is a famous wizard am I in love?' she thought she than heard a voice saying "Who the hell is that?" Natsu questioned and she became normal again by looking at salamander's hand and saw some weird looking rings they were rings of charm spell and she realized that she was in a spell like all those girls are.

The Salamander made a weird pose closed his eyes and said "I am Salamander surely you must have heard about me" by the time he open his eyes Natsu was already going back to happy "Nah Happy he is someone else" Natsu said "Gone already?" Salamander asked in shock suddenly many fan girls jumped at Natsu in order to get revenge for their hero's insult but he released a wave of fire at them not strong enough to burn them but to warn them "Come at me I dare you" he said looking at scared girls. Then the Salamander came and said "Now now ladies I am sure he doesn't mean any bad about that" and suddenly all the girls started to cheering him then gave Natsu a board of his autograph of his "Here kid a gift from me" he said to Natsu "No thanks" he said emotionlessly the girls tried to hit him again but them again sent a more dangerous fire wave at them and said "Come on" none of them move an inch but then lighten the mood Salamander said "Oh look at the time I must go and don't worry I have a party tonight at my ship and you all are invited" as soon as he said that all girls started to cheer him again and a purple magic circle appeared beneath his feet and he flew out of that area with flame coming from his feet "Well that was weird" Natsu saw that blond girl saying that who was coming towards him "Yeah that was" he replied "By the way I am Lucy" the girl now known as Lucy said "Hi I am Natsu nice to meet you Lucy and this is my partner Happy" he gestured towards his flying friend "Aye sir" Happy replied "A talking and flying cat?" Lucy asked in shock but she shook her head and said "Thanks for helping me" "For helping you?" Natsu asked "Yeah you save from that love magic and as paying back can I offer you a lunch?" they both agreed.

"So you are looking for a Dragon?" Lucy asked in disbelieve "Yeah not so many people believe me but yeah I am looking for my foster father Igneel and you are looking for guild to join?" Natsu said as he had eaten almost everything on the menu while Happy was eating a fish."Yeah there is a guild I want to join but I don't know how get in but some I will. Well nice talking to you Natsu I will take my leave" she said and got up to leave Natsu and Happy pay their thanks and they went their separate ways.

After some time we find Lucy sitting on a bench and reading sorcerer weekly magazine "Looks like Fairy Tail is causing troubles again, the Auria castle was freed from terrorist but got destroyed as well HAHAHA talk about overboard" after some time she saw a picture of Mirajane "Wow Mirajane she looks so pretty" "I wonder how I can get into Fairy Tail?" she asked herself "So you want to join Fairy Tail huh?" she saw behind her was Salamander standing with a weird smile "I have been looking for you to join at my party tonight" he said "No thanks I am not in your charm spell anymore the key is awareness once you are aware of it doesn't work on you" she replied "Ah I knew you are a wizard but the offer is still on" he said to her "I am not interested in someone's party who uses charm magic on girls to make him popular" she replied "Oh come on that's all in good fun you can't blame me for feel like celebrity at my own party" he said to her "Still no I am starting to think are you really a famous wizard?" she said "Wait you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" her eyes suddenly widen "Wait how can you do that?" she asked "Didn't you hear about Salamander of Fairy Tail?" he asked "YOU ARE THAT SALAMANDER?" she yelled/asked "Yes I can talk to the master if you come on my party tonight but don't tell anyone about the charm magic" as soon he said that Lucy was ready to go 'this was way easier than I thought' he thought to himself.

At the coastal area of Harujeon town:

"I told you it is a waste of time Happy" Natsu told his friend "Oh come on it wasn't a complete waste we got to eat some free food" said Happy then they both hear voices "hey did you hear that Salamander is on that ship" to girls were talking "Who is Salamander?" the other girl asked "Didn't you know that famous wizard from Fairy Tail guild" the first one answer this got the attention of both Natsu and Happy "Happy" said Natsu in serious tone while watching the ship "Aye" he replied in same seriousness.

Meanwhile on Salamander's ship:

"So your name is Lucy huh? That's a very nice name" Salamander said to Lucy on his ship "Shouldn't you attend to your other guest?" she asked as she want stay away from him until they get to Fairy Tail "That's ok I just thought that I will like to have a drink with you" With snap of his fingers some drops of wine float into air came to Lucy very slowly "Enjoy the drink" he said 'HOW ANNOYING' She thought and closed at her eyes and open her mouth then suddenly reopen them and said in anger "Stop using sleeping spell I am not going to date you to join Fairy Tail" She said in disgust "You will be trouble" he said with a dark smirk and with snap of his fingers his men grabbed Lucy by hands while rest of the girls were asleep "Who the hell are you? And what is going on?" she asked "We are going to Boscow and this is my slave ship" he replied "What happen to Fairy Tail" she asked "I said this a slave ship and you are a slave now and let me get your mark first it will pain a little" he said as he brought a hot iron 'No this is a member of fairy Tail' Lucy thought she tried to get her key but Salamander got it "Celestial Spirit Keys huh but they are no use of me since only a contracted wizard can use them" after saying that he throw them in to the sea suddenly a big blast destroyed the roof and above them were Natsu and Happy, Natsu had a red and black bow in his hand (A/N: Just like Ishida's bow when he came to soul society to save Rukia from bleach) he shots some arrows made of fire at those guards who were holding Lucy and throw her keys at her he came on the ship but just when he was about to the ground a magic circle appeared beneath his feet and stood on it as a temporary solution for his motion sickness "Happy take Lucy away" Natsu told Lucy and started to flew away some people try to stop them but got shot by Natsu's fire arrow "You are that brat from today!" Salamander said getting angry "You are you from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Salamander and ha said "What it is to you?"

"We can't leave Natsu like that" Lucy said to happy "Don't worry he can handle those fools very easily" Happy said in return "I have an idea take us to the shore now" Lucy said to Happy as he compiled "Open gate of the water barrier Aquarius "Lucy said as she put on of her golden key in to the water and mermaid appear (A/N: not going to describe her appearance you all know) she came with pissed of expression "Aquarius use you power on that ship to send it back on the coastal area" Aquarius just stood there "What are you waiting for do it" Lucy said "Next time you drop my keys you will in hell got that?" Aquarius threatened her "Sorry it won't happen again" Lucy pleaded then Aquarius use her bowl to create a giant wave and blast it along with Lucy it got crashed but Lucy was saved by Happy "What the hell was that!?" she yelled at her in annoyance "Oh sorry I got the ship as well" Aquarius told Lucy "You were aiming at me?" she said in getting angry" Don't call me for a week I am going out with my boyfriend and he is hot" she said "No need to tell that" Lucy replied.

Meanwhile with Natsu:

Currently Natsu was bating Salamander's people "I ask you aga-"but before Natsu could complete his sentence the whole ship got crashed on the shore and all the girls were running away "Finally all the ladies got huh" again before Natsu could complete his sentence he was attack by a fire spell "That brat was nothing" Salamander said in overconfidence suddenly he heard a weird noise like someone was eating or sucking the fire "You sure this is fire? Because it taste pathetic" Natsu said as he came out of the fire his red jacket change in to fire and disappeared in thin air showing a red tattoo on his right bicep "You said that you are member of Fairy Tail that's funny because I am a member of Fairy Tail and never you saw before" Natsu said in a very pissed off tone "That mark, spiky pink hair and that scarf he is the real deal Bora" one of the salamander's men said to him "Fool don't call me that" the now named Bora said "I have heard about him he was a member of titan nose guild but got kicked out because of his criminal activities Bora the prominence" Happy said to Lucy "Hey that's the girl and the cat get them" some of Bora's men tried to attack Lucy and Happy but before they could do anything Happy was covered in smoke and revealed to be a boy around 17 with blue hair and cat's ear wearing blue long jacket beneath it was a white shirt and blue jeans and white shoes " **Jet Gatling Fist** " he punched the air three to four times but Bora's men got hit and they were knocked out(A/N: Just like Luffy's second gear. Yes Happy knows fighting magic too) "What kind of magic is that" Lucy asked amazed "That's pressure magic my ability" Happy replied transform back into a cat again " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Natsu attacked remaining Bora's men and they were passed out "YOU BRAT!" Bora yelled at Natsu and uses all of his spells and a blast was heard "(pant) (pant) (pant) that pant should have (pant) take care of him" he said while panting a lot "I know a 6 year old kid whose fire magic his better than your crap" Natsu said eating all of the fire "Did you just compare to me a child?"Bora asked Natsu in fear and in anger "Using my name I can forgive that but YOU USE FAIRY TAIL'S NAME FOR YOU CRIME THAT IS UNFORGIVEABLE" Natsu yelled at him as he dashed towards him with his both hands on fire " **Fire Dragon's Dual Blazing Fist** " Natsu punched him first with his right then left hand and he was blown away while crashing some buildings and entire port area "What was that" Lucy asked again getting amazed by Natsu's magic "That's dragon slaying magic it gives the wizard the properties of a dragon Igneel was the dragon who thought Natsu this magic and the bow you saw was an ability of demon cures thought by his adopted mother Ifreet the fire Demon queen and Natsu element is fire" Happy explained "WHAT A DEMON QUEEN?" Lucy shouted in fear "So you guys are OK?" Natsu asked as he came to them and Lucy came out of her train of thoughts "Yeah we are and that was something but didn't you over did it?" Lucy said pointing behind Natsu and that part of city was destroyed "Crap not again" Natsu said getting a little tensed up then they heard a noises of something like an army and it was indeed an army 'Oh shit Happy grab Lucy and go" Happy did as Natsu said with an "Aye" as Natsu's feet suddenly got blazed and he was flying as well "Where are you talking me?" Lucy asked them as she was carried by Happy "Didn't you say you want to join Fry Tail? So come with us and join" Natsu replied "Yeah" she said getting happy.

 **WO finally first chapter is done read/reviews please**

BlazeDragonEmperor signing out


End file.
